Letter
by Wiwitaku
Summary: Eren mendapatkan sebuah surat dari kekasihnya, Rivaille. Dan di dalam surat itu, Rivaille nampak seperti bukan dirinya... [[Songfic(mungkin) dari Bams - Selalu Mencintaimu]].


Cerita ini ialah cerita yang didapatkan idenya oleh author ketika ia mendengar lagu **Bams - Selalu Mencintaimu**.

**Tokoh** di cerita ini bukan milik author, melainkan milik **Isayama Hajime**.

**Konsep/Ide cerita**(bisa dikata) bukan milik saya, melainkan **Bams dan yang bersangkutan**.

Saya hanya mengetik dan merangkainya menjadi sebuah cerita.

Jika anda ingin mendengarkan potongan lirik lagunya yang memulai ungkapan awal di dalam kisah ini, silahkan mendengarkan lagu **Bams - Selalu Mencintaimu** mulai dari bagian **"Cinta tak harus memiliki,"** dan selanjutnya bisa dicocokkan sendiri, saya rasa.

Selamat membaca.

.

**Letter**

**[Fanfiction by Wiwitaku, selengkapnya telah saya cantumkan diatas]**

.

**-[]-**

* * *

Hei, bocah.

Aku berani menjamin bahwa kau pernah mendengar ucapan berbunyi, "Cinta tak harus memiliki", bukan?

Dan itulah yang harus kulakukan sekarang.

Aku harus memutuskan hubungan kita.

* * *

Kau tau, tak selamanya kisah cinta akan berakhir dengan sebuah _happy ending_.

Terutama, jika kau berbicara mengenai percintaan sesama jenis. Jenis cinta yang biasanya paling dianggap tabu oleh banyak orang.

Tapi bukan berarti semua hubungan yang tak normal akan selamanya membimbing kita ke akhir yang buruk. Tidak, tidak semua. Tapi sebagian memang begitu.

Sedangkan kini, kita tidak beruntung, Eren.

Kita takkan berakhir indah jika kita tetap begini.

* * *

Namun, percayalah.

Hubungan kita memang tidak kekal; tapi perasaanku kekal.

Aku akan tetap mencintaimu,

dan ingat baik-baik, aku takkan mengulanginya dua kali. Kau baru saja membuat harga diriku seakan-akan jatuh dengan drastisnya…

* * *

Sebenarnya, alasanku memberitahukan ini padamu—dengan sangat segera—ialah tak lain dan tak bukan karena aku mendengar berita bahwa orangtuamu tidak merestui hubungan kita.

Bukan hanya orangtuamu saja. Aku pun begitu. Tetanggamu juga, mereka sudah mulai menggosipimu.

Jadi sebelum ini berlanjut terlalu jauh, aku ingin kita berhenti saja sampai disini.

* * *

Dan aku tau, Eren. Menurut pandanganku, kau adalah orang yang sangat menyayangi keluargamu. Kau mengutamakan mereka diatas segalanya.

Dan aku juga tau, bahwa keluargamu menginginkanmu untuk menjadi seorang lelaki yang normal, yang kelak akan menikah dengan seorang gadis—bukan seorang lelaki lain—dan menghasilkan keturunan.

Dan aku pun tau—sangat-sangat tau—bahwa jauh di lubuk hatimu, kau tengah mengalami _dilemma_.

Aku tengah berusaha menjadi seorang pemuda yang berpikiran luas, bocah. Hati nuraniku perlahan mulai membuka. Aku tak ingin keluargamu merasa sakit hati karna impian mereka mengenaimu, hancur ditangan seseorang sepertiku.

Yang lebih penting, aku juga tak ingin kau menyakiti perasaanmu sendiri dengan mengambil keputusan yang salah…

* * *

Aku pun melakukan ini hanya berdasarkan satu alasan.

Karna aku menyukaimu.

…Oke… Aku mulai berpikiran bahwa aku menjadi terlalu sok romantis.

Jangan harap kau akan mendengar ungkapan itu keluar lagi dari seorang Rivaille. Kali ini, aku serius. Aku takkan menjilat ucapanku sendiri.

Sekian,

**Rivaille.**

* * *

**-[]-**

Dan Eren tidak tau harus bagaimana sekarang.

Sungguh, di satu sisi, ia sempat dibuat tersenyum karna beberapa tulisan kekasihnya yang sangat bukan 'Rivaille'. Apalagi, ada bagian yang Rivaille coret, hapus, dan bahkan lecek sedikit di dalam kertas tersebut. Menunjukkan betapa susahnya Rivaille memikirkan kata-kata untuk dirangkai olehnya.

Namun di satu sisi pula, ia merasa sedih. Surat ini menandakan keseriusan Rivaille. Rivaille sungguh ingin menghentikan jalinan kasih yang mereka jalani sekarang.

Yang membuatnya lebih menyedihkan lagi ialah, karna di akhir surat, penulisnya itu sempat menulis suatu kalimat dalam ukuran yang agak kecil.

**"Walau sejujurnya, aku sendiri pun mulai merasa tersakiti."**

Dan disamping tulisan itu, terdapat sedikit bagian yang basah—basah akan airmata.

**Tamat**.

* * *

A/N: Yosh. Pertama-tama saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya buat ngebaca ff ini :')

Sebenarnya, fanfic ini sudah saya edit. Awalnya saya memasukkan beberapa potong lirik lagu **Bams - Selalu Mencintaimu** ke sini, tetapi berkat arahan oleh para sesama author yang lebih tau mengenai _rule_ di FFn, maka saya hapus lirik-lirik tersebut~ Mungkin aja ada salah satu kakak tersebut yang berhasil nyasar disini? Saya ucapkan terima kasih!

Sekali lagi-saya nggak bakal puas buat ucapin kata ini-Terima kasih untuk anda semua!


End file.
